Jade Has Fun
by Karydun
Summary: This story is about Jade from the book series "A Touch of Power" by Jay Boyce. This story is also very explicit, with very sexual themes I would not recommend reading this story if you aren't into this kind of stuff. This didn't take me very long to write so don't bother with reviews, this was only really for my own enjoyment anyway. All characters are 18. Sorry if this offends.
1. Chapter 1

Jade giggled as she admired herself in the mirror. Her eight day in this new world just started, and she was already in love with the effects. She ran her hands down her now high c-cup breasts, pinching her nipples in the process, making her moan. She had never been able to feel pleasure like this before in her old life, and now she planned to make the most of this newfound source of pleasure. Her hands continued their downward descent, over her now trim body, firm with muscle, but filled out in all the right places. Her hands made it to her hairless pussy, where she felt another wave of pleasure when she rubbed up against it. Jade sighed in content. Her body, in her opinion, was the epitome of perfection, and by the way she noticed her friends ogling her when they thought she wasn't looking, they agreed.

"Oh well, I guess it's time to get to work." Jade leaves her bathroom with the intention of finding clothes to wear. However, she didn't make it far. Jade a cold rush of fear, as a pair of hands grabbed and a voice began to quickly whisper in her ear.

"You will not usssse magic unlessssss you are ordered to. You will obey my every command. You will not sssssspeak. You will not attempt to break free of my bindingsssss." Jade looked on in horror as four mesmers showed themselves in her room. Her horror only grew as she noticed something about them that she hadn't before. They had dicks, and they were slightly rubbing them, in anticipation of what she know knew was to come. Jade struggled to escape their bindings, but found she could not. The mesmers chuckled at her efforts.

"You wasssste your energy mage, and you will need all of it for whatsssss about to happen." The mesmer bent down to one of her breasts, and out of his mouth came a long purple tongue. "You killed our brothersssss, and for that, we will have our revenge. Ussssse your magic to block any ssssound from esssscaping the room." Silently, Jade did so, and wind quickly spread out around the room, obliterating any sound that tried to pass through it. Smiling, the mesmer said, "So lets begin. Get on your knees." Jade did as she was told, and was soon eye level with the mesmer's dick. The mesmer then shoved his half hard cock into Jade's mouth. However, even half hard, it was still seven inches long. Jade was mentally screaming, but the mesmer's magic took hold, and instructed her on what to do. Jade brought her hand up to the creatures dick and started to stroke it as it entered her mouth. The member was rough and leathery, and scraped against the soft flesh of her mouth. However, her tongue too started to work on the member, and it rolled and licked over every bit of cock it could reach. However, his dick started to become fully hardened, showing off it's true size. Jade nearly gagged with every one of the creatures thrusts ,as his dick became nearly a foot long. The mesmer could even see the faint outline of his cock through her skin as he went down her throat. The mesemer then took Jade's head in his hands and started to thrust more forcefully into her mouth. Jade struggled to keep up with the mesmer, as she too tried to pick up the pace. It did not take long, however, for the the mesmer to climax. Jade felt the monster's cock pulse with her tongue before he quickly pulled out and ejaculated all over her face. The mesmer stepped back, and Jade then saw the line of mesmers behind him, each with a foot long cock. The one next in line stepped up, and the process started up again.

By the time the fourth one came as well, Jade's face was hard to see with the amount of semen on it. Her hair, shining brilliantly 30 minutes earlier, was now covered in sperm as well. Some of the cum had even dripped down from her face onto her breasts and thighs. Her throat and tongue were worn raw by the leathery cocks, and Jade healed herself when she tasted blood. Jade was then turned around and pushed to her hands and knees by one of the mesmers. She heard one of the mesmers get his knees behind her, and felt his cock poke against her silken folds. Without hesitating, the mesmer thrusted into her quickly and roughly, ripping her hymen in one stroke. Jade healed herself quickly. The monster's cock filled her inch by inch, until he was hilt deep in her. His hips started to rock back and forth, fucking her slowly, his cock stretching her to her absolute limits. Then he moved faster, and all Jade could feel was his giant cock rubbing and stretching against her velvet walls. The monster was thrusting deep inside of her, and her warm depths did nothing to discourage it. It's thrusts caused ripples along her large ass, and the loud smacking sound of flesh against flesh began to fill the room. The monster's hands roamed her body, his scaly hands and sharp talons leaving cuts across her toned stomach, shapely thighs, and smooth back. His continued thrusts into her made those cuts ragged, which seemed to only excite the monster. With a moan, all Jade could feel was the foot long cock violating her insides repeatedly. The monster's was far too large for her, and she felt like it was tearing her up inside. Just then, Jade orgasmed powerfully, her contracting walls causing the mesmer to hiss and grip her hips harder, his claws creating more bleeding wounds. She panted in lieu of her orgasm and from the pain, but this only made the mesmer thrust into her harder. Before she could determine if their actually was any internal tearing, one of the other mesmers grabbed her face shoved his cock back into her mouth. He thrusted into her mouth at the same speed as his buddy, and his balls started to slap his chin in time with his thrusts. This continued for a couple more minutes, and she orgasmed twice more, before the mesmers finished. The one in front came down her throat with a growl, making her gag once again. The one behind her, however, stood up and came all over her back. As the mesmers stood up, her arms became weak, and she fell flat on her face, with her ass sticking straight up in the air quivering after her orgasms. The blood from her cuts flowed down her taut stomach and mingled with her own juices and the monster's cum.

One of the other mesmers came up and flipped her over onto her back. He grinned, exposing his sharp teeth, and leaned over her breasts and started to lick them with his long tongue. He traced along her nipple, to the underside of her breast, the valley between, and then finally to her other breast. He made a sucking sound as he did so, and his tongue left behind a shiny trail in it's wake. Then, without his tongue leaver her twins, he spread her legs further apart and thrusted into her as well. His thrust were much the same as his brother, in the sense that he was much to big. He continued to ravage her and pummel her already bruised thighs. Suddenly, with his sharp teeth, he bit down onto her left breast, drawing blood immediately. Jade gasped in pain as the monster started to suck her blood, and didn't slow down the pummeling between her legs. She orgasmed suddenly, making the mesmer sit up and pay more attention to her ravaged pussy. She squirted all over him, shocking the mesmer. However, the mesmer only smiled and gripped her thick thighs hard enough to leave bruises and more cuts. He then began thrusting even hard than before, and his force caused her to slide up and down on the ground in time with his thrust due to the semen covering her back. The monster pulsed inside of her, and he quickly pulled out and aimed at her chest, and ejaculated. His semen spurted out onto her large bleeding breast, her muscled stomach, and coated her pussy and thighs. She was now almost covered head to toe in their sperm, and she knew that this was still not the end.

"Clean our ssssseed off you whore." One of the mesmers said, and Jade had no choice but to comply. Water flowed over her body, a result of her water magic, and it cleaned off the various fluids covering her. However, her cuts still bled, and Jade knew it was only a matter of time until she was covered again. One of the mesmers walked over to her and picked her up, his hands gripping her thighs hard enough to bruise. He brought Jade close to him, until her breasts were pressed against his chest and her pussy was hovering above his cock. The mesmer than penetrated rated her slowly, letting her slide down his cock inch by inch. The mesmer smiled at her agony, and his long tongue snacked down to her breasts and started to lick them. He paid special attention to her sensitive nipples, and his rough tongue merely accentuated her pain. His tongue continued to play with her breasts until his cock was buried hilt deep in her. Slowly, he began to rock her up and down, and she felt his cock start to slide in and out of her pussy. The mesmer continued to pick up speed, and all the while continued to stoke her breasts with his tongue. Eventually, she was bouncing up and down on the mesmer's cock as he kept a firm grip on her thighs. Her breasts bounced in time with his thrusts and Jade couldn't help but moan in pain. After pounding her for a solid minute, the mesmer's cock pulsed in her and more semen was sprayed deep into her. The mesmer let go of her then, and she slid off his cock with a loud squelch, and hit the ground with a thud. Semen leaked out of her, and she was too tired to move.

One of the mesmers smiled in content and looked to his brothers. "Letsssss take her to her new home. I can think of many otherssss who can ussssse thissss kind of entertainment."


	2. Chapter 2

Jade wearily came to as she felt a cool breeze rush across her bare skin. She groaned in pain, every corner of her body seemingly crying out in agony. As Jade struggled to figure out how she got here, she remembered what had happened to her the night before. Panicked, she realized the mesmers had kidnapped her and tried to run, only to find her hands chained to the wall behind her. She slumped down to the floor, trying to come to terms with what was happening to her. Strangely enough, she wasn't as afraid as she felt she should be. Trying to get a sense of her surroundings, she looked around her, and found herself chained in a dark cave, the jagged stone walls line with steel manacles meant to hold prisoners. The damp earth floor was packed smooth, showing that it had been used consistently. There was a single entrance, illuminated by torchlight from the connecting tunnel. As her search of her surroundings continued, she felt a flash of pain from between her legs. Looking down past her filthy body streaked with dirt and various fluids, she found semen dripping down her inner thighs. Jade took this as evidence that the mesmers hadn't stopped fucking her even while she was unconscious. A moan from her left brought Jade's eyes to something she hadn't noticed yet. It was Camille, naked and her hands chained to the wall. Her body was in a very similar state to Maya's, and Jade could tell by the broken look in her eyes that she too had been used and abused by the mesmers. Jade had no idea how her friend had ended up in this position, and pitied her. However, this was the first time Jade had seen Camille naked, and she was surprised at how perfect her body was. Her skin was fantastic golden and her hair was a shining blond, but her body was muscled and toned, showing the work she had put in as a member of the royal family. Her breasts were not as large as Jade's, and were around a low C-cup with pink nipples. Her ass however, was just as large, if not larger than Jade's, which then gave way to her shapely legs. At the sight of her friend in such a state, Jade expected to feel hot anger or despair over the horrors her friend went through, she felt...nothing. Confused, Jade realized she wasn't feeling much of anything at all. No fear, anger, shame, or disgust. She felt completely normal. It was likely the power of the mesmers, twisting her emotions and thoughts to become more suitable for their needs.

Before she could ponder her non-existent emotions, a group of mesmers entered the cave. There were six total, and two of them carried whips. The mesmers were silent, as if they realized they no longer needed to give orders to the broken women in the cave. Four of the mesmers walked over to the girls and unchained them. The girls fell forward, weak from the constant fucking, but each mesmer caught an arm and dragged the girls before the whip wielding mesmers. With a quick hand motion from the whip mesmer, the girls were spun around, and their bare backs were presented to the mesmers. The whip wielding mesmers grunted in approval and got to work. With a sharp crack of the whip, Jade and Camille screamed in pain as bleeding welts appeared on their backs. The whipping continued, and both girls eventually sported numerous bleeding lines across their backs and asses. The mesmers looked on with delight and arousal to see their hated enemies punished this way. With another quick motion from the whip mesmer the girls were turned around and the whipping continued on their fronts. Their cries of pain echoed throughout the cavern. After seven lashes, new bleeding welts made their selves known on their thighs, stomachs, and breasts.

The mesmers released the girls, and they slumped forward, their bodies experiencing waves of harsh pain. However, the mesmers were just getting started. One of the mesmers came up behind Camille and pushed her flat to the ground, her large breasts spilling out from being mashed into the ground. The mesmer then inserted himself into Camille, and started off at a fast pace. The mesmer was basically laying on top of Camille, and his mouth was currently licking and biting at the crook of her neck. Camille screamed in pain again, as the mesmer's leather skin agitated her already tender skin as he moved on top of her. His quick thrusts created ripples across Camille's large ass, and Camille moaned as she felt his cock probe deep into her tight walls. His hands roamed her body, and his scaly skin and talons only served to make Camille's wounds even worse. As Camille was too focused on the foot long cock penetrating her, she didn't notice when the mesmer left her neck and sat up. The mesmer then grabbed a fistful of Camille's hair and yanked her head back. Camille screamed in pain as her hair was roughly pulled, with the mesmer fucking her all the while. With her head pulled back and her back arched, the mesmer started to take Camille more forcefully. Camille moaned as her breasts bounced in time with the mesmer's thrusts, sending flecks of blood flying from her wounds. She no longer had the strength to even mover arms to grab on to something. The mesmer continued his brutal pounding, as if he intended to ride Camille through the ground.

As Camille was being fucked, two mesmers moved in on Jade. They picked her up by her thick thighs, and moved her in between them. She was then slowly lowered onto both of their massive cocks. Jade gasped as she felt the mesmer's cock against her asshole, but that moan turned into a scream as the cocks slowly penetrated both of her entrances. Jade screamed even louder as she felt something tear inside of her, but the mesmers didn't care as they continued to lower her onto their cocks. After what felt like ages to Jade, the mesmers were finally in her to the hilt. But then, the mesmers slowly started to exit her, and then penetrated her again. Slowly, the mesmers started to pick up a rhythm, and before long Jade was bouncing between them, with her large breasts bouncing in the face of the mesmer in front her, prompting him to start licking them with his long tongue. Jade hadn't stopped screaming the entire time, as the cocks penetrated her asshole and pussy, causing tears inside of her. Waves of pain rocked Jade's body, and it was all she could do to stay conscious. The mesmers were relentless, each of them grunting before thrusting brutally in her. Ripples appeared on Jade's ass in time with their thrusts, creating a meaty slapping sound, and the mesmers maintained a tight grip on Jade's shapely thighs. The mesmer in front fully placed his mouth on one of Jade's breasts, and started to suck on it, while he brought his other hand up to fondle and pinch her other breast. While this was happening, the mesmer behind her latched his teeth down on Jade's neck, and bit down hard enough to draw blood.

The mesmer's then came together, their copious amount of seed filling Jade completely. The other mesmer then came all over Camille's back, covering Camille's wounds with sticky sperm. The mesmers took their members out of Jade with a wet sucking sound and dropped her on the ground unceremoniously next to Camille. Both of the girls had a large amount of excess semen pouring out of their entrances.

One of the mesmers who pounded Jade spoke up, "You are permitted to heal internal tearing or any life threatening maladies in you or your friend." The mesmer spat out the word 'friend', as if it was the most disgusting thing in the world. Jade immediately healed herself, to her own relief. Her relief did not last long, however, as one of the mesmers laughed loudly. He smiled, baring his lethal fangs and said, "While we may not have anymore time to play at the moment, that does not mean you get to rest." The mesmer pulled out a an object shaped like a mesmer's penis that straps to it. "While we are gone, you two will use this to pleasure each with as much force as we would use." Horrified, Jade and Camille started at the strap-on, but they could not disobey the mesmer's hypnotic commands. As he left the room with his comrades, the mesmer laughed mirthfully and said. "Have fun."


	3. Chapter 3

Jade and Camille stared listlessly at the phallic object on the floor, the mesmers parting laughs echoing through the damp cave. Flashes of pain still streaked through their dirt and wound ridden bodies, and yet they were expected to use this? On each other? The object in question was clearly bigger than the other mesmers. A foot long, streaked with life-like veins/ The more Jade looked at it she couldn't help but admire the attention to detail. Even the straps looked like a part of the dick. There were four such straps, and they reminded Jade of tentacles more than anything else.

Camille looked at Jade through tear filled eyes, "Are we really going to have to do this to each other?" Jade was at a loss for words, her mind thoroughly broken from her ordeals. Before she could even think of a response to her friend, the strap op suddenly twitched. The two jumped at the sudden movement, and before they could react, the strap on flew towards Jade, it's straps acting similar to tentacles. Belatedly, Jade realized the mesmers would never be so kind as to offer them a choice. The strap on placed itself above Jade's vagina, close to where a normal dick would be on a human. The straps snaked around Jade's waist, as if they had a mind of their own. Upon making a full circuit, the straps closed in on Jade's nether regions, and firmly implanted themselves into Jades ass and pussy, two for each hole. Jade moaned at the sudden intrusion, and quickly grabbed at the strap on to try and pull it off. However, upon grasping it, she realized she could feel it. It felt like an extension of her body, like it was always there. As soon as she realized this, she felt her body stop listening to her. An unbearable lust came over her, urging her to fuck the next thing she saw.

Meanwhile, Camille had no time to react to any of this, as it had happened too quickly. "Jade? Are you okay.?" Camille reached out to Jade with shaky fingers after she saw her friend stop moving. However, when Camille saw Jade's eyes, she stopped dead in her tracks, as she didn't see her friend there at all. She tried to get away quickly, but she was still too sore from the pounding she had just taken prior. She couldn't react when Jade suddenly rushed at her and tackled her to the floor. Camille started to panic more when she felt Jade pin her to the floor by pushing her shoulders down. Jade's knees spread Camille's legs wide open, baring her swollen entrance. With no hesitation, Jade thrusted deep into Camille, making her scream in agony. Pain wracked Camille's body, the sudden intrusion of the massive cock penetrating her nearly making her pass out.

Jade was just getting started, as she started to slowly rock on top of Camille, spreading Camille's insides with her girth. Jade's hands roamed down from Camille's shoulders, dragging over the wounds from the mesmer's whips and claws. Camille gasped in pain with each of Jade's thrusts. The dick was so long, even light thrusts penetrated her womb. Camille weakly tried to push Jade away, but all this did was make Jade even more excited. Jade quickly started to thrust faster, causing a wet swish sound to dominate the room. Jade's hands gripped Camille's toned thighs, making sure Camille's legs stayed open for her as she was being rode into the floor. Jade's large breasts bounced with each of her thrusts. and she panted as she tried to thrust harder. Jade pummeled her Camille enthusiastically for the next five minutes, causing Camille to orgasm several times. Jade was mesmerized by the ripples Camille's gorgeous ass made. Curious, Jade started to slap Camille's ass in time with her thrusts. Camille gasped in pain again, as Jade had managed to hit one of her whip welts. Jade continued to slap her ass. leaving several red hand prints.

Jade was in heaven. She had never felt such pleasure before. Looking at her friend, moaning in pain beneath her, with tears streaming down her face, just made Jade want to fuck her even more. Not to mention the straps inside of her. Those straps fucked her with the same intensity Jade fucked Camille. The four straps filled Jade up, reaching deep into her. The tentacles felt so good, Jade tried to grind even deeper onto them, which in turn grinded her deeper into Camille. Apparently, the straps could cum too, as they had several times since she started. The straps created a river of semen flowing down Jade's inner thighs, and an audible sloshing noise was made with each of the tentacles thrusts. Jade felt her orgasm coming on, and she decided to wrap things up. She stopped thrusting momentarily, to flip Camille onto her back with her dick still inside her. Camille moaned hoarsely, as she had been screaming the whole time. Jade took a moment to admire her friend, with the numerous bloody welts and cuts, and streaks of dried cum and dirt on her hair and skin. Not wanting to waste time, Jade pushed back Camille's legs so that her knees were by her head, and then Jade herself leaned in towards Camille. Jade smashed her mouth to Camille's and pushed her tongue into her mouth. At the sometime she started to thrust even harder, slamming hard enough to create a slapping sound. Jade hungrily kissed Camille, eager to finish. With the straps continuing to penetrate her, her tongue nearly hitting the back of Camille's throat, and her breasts mashed into Camille's bouncing globes, Jade violently came deep into Camille. Camille screamed into Jade's mouth, and promptly passed out as her insides were filled to the brim.


End file.
